Strange (GxGBxB)
by Mistress-Yaoi-Von-Lemon
Summary: A girl called Mick, and her group of friends Samantha, Rose, Cameron, and Cassandra make a few new strange friends. After meeting these friends things go a direction nobody saw coming, people fall for others, some find their voice. All around, romance blossoms and drama is worked up, settled, then worked up again.
1. Ch1

A young girl sat at a desk, her back arched forward, left forearm rested horizontally across the edge of her desk closest to her while her right elbow rested just an inch from her left fingertips with her chin rested on the knuckles of her right hand. Her legs were crossed at the ankle, her feet adorned with blue aéropostale chucks that had no laced due to the style they were. She had pair of flared blue jeans that were a tad bit too long for her legs, but she didn't care, they were comfortable, especially with her slightly baggy hoodie that she ALWAYS wore over some band-tee. Her lips were slightly chapped and blank, as in empty of expression, this is mainly because she always wore a pair of blue rimmed Joe Boxer aviators, or as she likes to call them "mirror shades, for when your friend needs to fix their face or hair" Her hair was cut short, most would think of it as a male's hairstyle, but it looked cute on her and she loved it.

This girl sat in her integrated algebra class with a seemingly bored face as the teacher, Mr. Havier, thought the lesson. He suddenly asked a question that most would have to pay attention to know the answer to, but she hadn't been paying attention worth crap. "Okay so what is this number(.000000087) in scientific notation?" She raised her hand. "Yes Mick?" he said as he pointed to her.

"8.7 times 10 to the eighth power" she said stoically, she received a nod of approval to show that she had gotten it right. He then went back to teaching and Mick went back to not paying attention worth crap once more, until the bell rang, signaling the end of the ninth period of the day.

She sighed softly as she pushed her chair back before standing and grabbing her books that she brought to class. She paid no mind to the subtle whispers behind her as she walked out of the classroom, and proceeded towards her assigned locker. Once she had made it to locker number 713 she crouched down and set her books on the floor before she spun the dial thrice to the left. The locker opened after her second attempt and she shoved her text books into the locker before snatching her sketch book, a couple notebooks and her cell phone and laptop. Setting the said items into her backpack she stood to her feet and slammed the door shut.

She zipped her back pack and slung it over her shoulder before slipping her other arm under the other strap with ease. Turning on her heel she began her walk to her friend's locker where they all meet at. Her little group included, her, Samantha a girl with short bleach white hair usually wearing mid-thigh length dresses from hot topic and a black leather jacket, Rose a short girl with long ginger hair that's always in a side braid and she always wears jeans, or jean shorts with a t-shirt or tank top and a jean jacket vest thingy, Cameron (black haired) kind of pastel goth and Cassandra (red, blue, purple and pink hair) sort of scene, twins .

"Yo Micky bug, what's up girl?" Samantha said in her normal slightly raspy voice as she looked at Mick with her golden yellow eyes.

Mick smiled as she and Samantha fist bumped "Nothing' much really, well, nothing just yet" Mick said with a slight giggle to the end of her statement.

Rose smiled as she braided her hair, putting a ponytail holder on the end to keep it in place. "well how 'bout we change that?" she said in a slightly deep voice for a female.

Cameron moved some of his black hair out of his eyes as Cassandra put her multi colored hair in a bun with a flower Barrett in it. "how's about we go for some pizza hm? My treat." Cassandra said and Cameron smiled, staying silent given that he rarely speaks.

Mick nodded "sounds good to me." And with that they all headed off, out of school and to the pizza place.


	2. Ch2

When the group got to the pizza place they immediately took their seats at the table they always went to. The restaurant was rather small, only three tables that seated about six to seven each, as well as a pool table. Mick took her seat between Rose and Samantha. While Cameron sat across from her and Cassandra went up to the counter to order.

"so Mick w-" Samantha started but stopped as they heard the door open and a small playful bickering. They all turned to the door to see a group of four girls and three boys.

"ooooh yeah sure ya won't eat half of eat, sure, keep telling yourself that Vi" One of the girls said, this girl had long cherry raven black hair with bleach white tips. The one addressed as Vi had short bun styled pigtails, he hair being belong with a few, black, and green streaks here and there.

"psht, what ever Rocky, So Dev, you ready to get your butt kicked in a round of pool?" Vi said to a boy with short, curly, dark, brown hair.

Devin responded with a roll of his green eyes and started braiding the long cherry red hair of another girl who was standing by a girl with long bleach white hair with light blue streaks here and there. There was an obvious couple, holding hands, one with short spiky brown hair and his boyfriend having a raven black emo style hair cut with cherry red under the top layers.

The girl with bleach white hair and light blue streaks looked over at Mick's group. She smiled, Mick looked at her, seeing her bright blue eyes. The girl turned to her group and whispered something, then they all looked at Mick's group before heading over to Mick's table, well all except for the girl with the newly braided cherry red hair, who was to order the food. They took the table right next to Mick's group and turned their chairs to face them. "hey," the girl with bleach white hair and light blue highlights said "I'm Crystal, here's Violet, call her Vi, Roxanne, call her Rocky, Devin, or Dev, and the lovely couple Jake and Tony" Tony was the one with raven black hair while Jake had the brown hair. "The girl up at there counter is Katherine, or Katy"

"well," Samantha started "I'm Sam, this is Mick, Rose, Samantha, Cameron, and the girl at the counter with really bright hair is Cassandra"

"who's blabbin' about me?" Cassandra and Katy said in unison as they both took their seats. "we could combine these tables so w-

"these tables have some sort of slidey thing under them that will combine them together and still seat the same number of people" Crystal said, and she motioned everyone to stand away from the tables while she connected them together. "now it's "The Outsiders' Table" " she said with a giggle and a smile at Mick as both groups took their seats once more on the now combined tables-table-.


End file.
